winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Action - Nu'est 2. Face - Nu'est 3. Give your heart a break - Demi Lovato 4. Breathless - Shayne Ward ] ---- Thanks for that advice! I can't wait for the new Tinkerbell movie! It looks like it will be a good movie :D BelievixinStella 07:51, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes i don't mind,in fact,i'm not look at your profile everywhere,i'm not stalked you,sorry if i'm make you feel uncomfortable.You're right,everyone have they private corners....so chill,and relax.I even don't need look at your profile now to know you.I'm already know you for a long time it useless reading your profile everytime.I'm like this wiki Book of Fate.I know alot of things happend in the past,i also know alot about you the past.Not just you,SG,Sorrie,... too i know alot about 'em....Anyway,good to see you back,nothing wrong happend while you gone,except somebody thought this wiki was Team Fortress 2 Wiki,Sen add too much pics in Episodes Galleries and FlamePhoenix and Believixinstella removed 'em all,and i'm join project episode,pretty neat,eh?BTW,do you know Sorrie is a japanese?,and Tiff,she about to leave this wiki,i asked her on Youtube and she said she addicted to the wiki,she'll need a break....Iamnoone (talk) Rose,if u r online now.Please read these.Can u make me a talkbox. HERE THEY R: Flora-The Fairy of Nature! TALK-Nature's Harmony! Color:Black Text Color:Green Flora-Fairy of Nature! TALK-Harmonix! Color:Black Text Color:Pink Flora-Autumn Wind! TALK-Flora Believix! Color:Black Text Color:Green Flora-Sacred Nature! TALK- Nature's Harmony! Color:Black Text Color:Pink Flora-The Gaurdian Fairy of Nature! TALK-I feel the nature deep inside me! Color:Black Text Color:Green Winx Club-We are the Winx! TALK-Magic Convergence Color:Green Text Color:Yellow FloraEnchantix (talk) 07:59, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Rose,my message is up before this message.And it's good that ur back!FloraEnchantix (talk) 08:02, August 13, 2012 (UTC) By the way, Why is Littlemoss banned? BelievixinStella 08:25, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I hope so :D! BTW,how's going your study? 08:32, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I like the picture of the pets :D By the way I'm getting really excited about the new Tinkerbell movie! It looks really cool :D BelievixinStella 08:34, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh and look this photo: I think these are new everyday outfits of Winx girls. 08:46, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes, She looks just like Tink! Her outfit is really nice too :D IDK Why i'm always a right feeling,this happend before my father dead,he dead because of his garden,he said he'll on the tree to cut something,then i have a feeling he gonna fall,so i tell him to be carefull not to fall,and he did fall,OMG,i can't believe what i said is right.And from that day,all my feeling is right,just like roxy dreams always right,oh god.That why i'm never take care of my garden,i'm not even want to have a garden because gardening cost my father's life so i somekind of hate garden.Why you call your bird Pé Chụt,i sound like a mouse name to me,you know,"chuột"...Iamnoone (talk) Sailor Mars still :D I think I'm almost up to Sailor Jupiter, just 1 or 2 more episodes! BelievixinStella 09:05, August 13, 2012 (UTC) What????! So Roxy's outfit will not change? It's too bad....Can you show me that photo? 09:05, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Real crazy,i was have a bunch of cat and 5 dog.1 dog died,1 at the meat store.....,1 cat also in the meat store,damn.I love 'em so much but in the city there so many Animal Hunter so i moved 'em to the Countryside,Bến Tre,and you know,1 more dog in tha meat store,only 2 tough guys left ,1 mother cat and 3 kittys and i'm keep them alive or they'll be in meat store...agains they mah best friend.....,Animal r human best friends,right???Iamnoone (talk) There are several people who upload videos of Pop Pixie on Youtube. Do you want a few links to their channels? Oh okay.And do you know? I'm writing episode 2 of Prettix Club :D! 07:01, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Ummm... I did'nt say anything about going to japan O_o. All i wanted you to do is watch that movie and see what you think,but it looks like your busy..... DbzWinx (talk) 08:52, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany hi rose how are you.i add a page concerning the official confirmed opening theme song of season 5 (the italien version only is available.its the one which premiered in the alfea theme park in italy upon the release of the 100th magazine).Curelove (talk) 09:21, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Channel of NintendoKanalDE3 (german) Channel of Winx Club in ITALIANO(Italian) Channel of SophixWinxTerra (French) Channel of MrKidmen123 and Channel of MegaJannick123(dutch) All this channels together is the complete episode list of pop pixie. P.S.: there is no english version of pop pixie on youtube. That's okay! I'm glad I can help. By the way, On Aisha's page it has an Hallowinx sections near the younger years gallery with nothing in it. BelievixinStella 01:54, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much for nice words.But I've changed 1st episode with my dear friend Brittney's help.Check it out here! I think it is much better then first.And oh...Thanks a lot for telling me that.I've removed my age from my user page.Again,thanks! 07:05, August 18, 2012 (UTC) This is concerning the galleries. In most of the galleries the major pictures are of episode stills. I belive it would make more sense it you would change the focus to original stockart scince everyone has seen the episodes. Some good websites are winx-pngs.blog.onet.pl and winxclubepisodios.blogspot.com. Warning: on the latter the creater converted some outfits set pose of each charecter and didn't change the hairstyle, on most of these the site's logo should be on the side. Rhiabloom12 (talk) 13:15, August 18, 2012 (UTC) My day has been alright so far :D How has your day been bad? BelievixinStella 02:33, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Rose! Yours is awesome too. I also have arguments with my mum, but they usually end quickly luckily! BelievixinStella 02:38, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Did you see the infoboxes on the Harry Potter Wiki and the Charmed? They look very good. Maybe we could have similar infoboxes for the characters, spell, and other things. Their main page looks good too. What is your opinion? I'm sure she doesn't hate you Rose! Just 7 more days until Season 5 airs on Nick! I wish it was Rai instead that was airing though! BelievixinStella 02:45, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey can you do me a favor delete these stuff,thanks http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bdcam_2012-08-02_21-59-28-820.jpg http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bdcam_2012-08-02_21-59-44-820.jpg http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bdcam_2012-08-02_21-59-06-123.jpg Iamnoone (talk) Yes and they are more organized. We could maybe have similar infoboxes but with less rows since we have less information. Do you know if anyone can make infoboxes like these? I am sorry. I did use the signature button but it did not work this time. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 02:56, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Alright,how was your day,are you well?And today is Sunday VN,right?Iamnoone (talk) And on all pictures there is "Thêm vào bởi" instead of "Added by" which appears. Can you fix that please? FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 03:02, August 19, 2012 (UTC)